The data transmission network based upon the Internet Protocol (IP) is becoming a universal network used by more and more people in the world. Since the users interconnected by such a network were operating on different platforms, there was need for a language tool to allow the users to communicate together irregardless of the platform they were using. The Java language that emerged to meet this need is simple and can be easily programmed by most developers without extensive programmer training while being attuned to current software practices. The Java language is object oriented to take advantage of modern software development methodologies and to fit into distributed user-server applications. It is also multithreaded for high performance in applications that need to perform multiple concurrent activities such as multimedia.
The Java language is designed to support applications that are deployed into heterogeneous network environments wherein the application must be capable of executing on a variety of hardware architectures. Within this variety of hardware platforms, the applications can execute atop various operating systems (OS/2, Windows 95, Windows NT, AIX, etc.) and interoperate with multiple programming language interfaces.
Nevertheless, despite the powerful performance of the Java language, there is at present no tool that enables information or an alarm message to be forwarded from a server and to be displayed to one or more users operating on different platforms while these users are running an application.